American Influence
by Condwiramur
Summary: Hermione and Draco go to the Salem Witches Institute, and fall in love over the summer between their 6th and 7th years. Based on the 5th book, so Dumbledore is alive. M for safety, later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

Summary: Based on the 5th book and trad. Song, Star of the County Down. Set in Salem Mass, at Salem Witches Institute, summer between 6th & 7th yrs. DMHG, HPGW.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did.

* * *

Near Banbridge town in the County Down  
One morning last July  
Down a Boreen green came a sweet coleen  
And she smiled as she passed me by  
She looked so sweet from her two bare feet  
To the sheen of her nut-brown hair  
Such a coaxing elf, sure I shook myself  
For to see I was really there

* * *

"Bye, Mum, Dad, see you at the end of the summer!" said Hermione Granger, she had grown up a lot since her first year, she was still top of her class, but she allowed herself to have fun, her hair was a mass of dark brown curls that reached her waist, and her body was that of a model. Though, at 5 feet 3 inches, she would have been a very short model. It was her eyes that captivated most though, those chocolate brown orbs that so showcased her emotions at times and at others showed nothing. 

"Bye, honey, have a good summer!" said her parents, as Hermione stepped into the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. "Salem Witches Institute," she said and suddenly she was standing in the fireplace of a huge room that looked a bit like a cafeteria.

"Miss, are you here for the summer program," asked a woman sitting at a table nearby.

"Yes, I am, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione told the woman. The woman gave her a packet that had her dorm room number, class schedule and a map of the campus in it.

" The opening dinner is tonight a 6, classes start tomorrow at 10, the will probably be a student out side who can show you around, don't be afraid to be forward, they don't bite," the woman said. Hermione went out the doors on the right side of the room, and when she got outside, she saw that there was indeed a girl sitting near the door, leaning against a tree, reading a book. She had dark brown hair that looked nearly black and was dressed in a long flowing sky blue skirt and a black tank top. " Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, I was wondering, could you show me which way to the dorms?" Hermione asked.

The girl looked up, "Yes, I can. My name is Mary Brenna O'Donnell, by the way," she told Hermione, as she got to her feet. " What's your room number?"

"325."

"Okay, come on, this way, you are in dorm building 3, floor 2, room 5, so you are in the same building as me," she said as they rounded a corner. "The building on our right is the History building, both Muggle and Wizarding history is taught here at SWI. On our left is the Transfiguration and Muggle Studies building. Straight ahead on the left is our dorm building and on our right is where Phys. Ed., cooking, music and art are taught."

" So many subjects, we don't have nearly as many at Hogwarts!" Hermione said joyfully, thinking about all she could learn this summer.

"Yes, it's because we start here at age five and learn all the basics, math, language, science, history, P.E., art, music, and so on. Then, at age 10 we start learning magic, so everyone gets a lot out of going here." Mary said, " It's fun, being here at Salem, especially in fall, since Salem is known as Witch town, everyone starts Halloween early."

"I'd love to be here in the fall, unfortunately, I have to be at Hogwarts, but maybe next year."

"I think you'd love it, here, let me get the door, " she said opening the door so that Hermione could wheel her trunk in. "This is the sitting area, the couches are really comfy. The elevator is on the left. Just so you know, I'm in room 321, if you need me, once you're settled in, I'll show you around so that you can get a feel for he campus before dinner. What's your first class tomorrow?"

"Orchestra. I play the violin."

"Really, I play the viola, I'm in orchestra first thing too, so I'll show you how to get to the class room, that way you don't get yourself lost in the halls." The doors to the elevator opened to the second floor and Hemione walked down the hall till she saw her room number, opening the door, she saw that she had her own room with a Queen size bed and a bathroom. "Come find me when you're done putting your stuff away, I'll be in my room, oh and this is a co-ed dorm, I thought you should know."

Later, after Hermione had put away all of her stuff, and changed in to dark blue jean shorts and a red tank top, she left her room and as she was walking down the hall to find Mary's room, she accidentally bumped in to someone. " Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Please forgive me," she said smiling up at a young man about her age. He looked to be about 6 feet 2 inches tall, and had pale blond hair and silvery blue eyes. His body was muscular and he moved with a catlike grace.

"No problem," he said. "See you around." He moved on down the hall, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him as Mary was showing her around the campus, there had been something so familiar about him….

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thanks to angelcandi for the review.

Disclaimer: If only I owned something, wouldn't that be cool.

* * *

"Hermione, hello, earth to Hermione…." Mary trailed off. " I know it's hot out, but it's not that bad, is it? I mean I know it's cooler in England, but still.." 

"Oh, it's not that, I can't get this guy out of my head, I bumped into him when I was coming to get you, he looked so familiar, but I can't place him…" she said, perplexed. "He was really hot."

"Oh, really? What did he look like?" Mary asked eagerly, leaning forward from the tree she was leaning against. They were sitting in the wonderful shade of a couple of ancient oak trees, waiting for the dining hall to open for the opening diner.

"He was tall, about 6'2", platinum blond, lightly tanned with silvery blue eyes, "she told her, sighing. "I wish I knew who he was."

"Sounds like you two are getting along, " she heard a guy say, looking up she saw a guy about the same height as her mystery guy, and he had the same body type, only this one had longish black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Dougal McGowan, and you are?''

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"Oh I assure you the feeling is mutual," he said bowing with a flourish.

"Dougal that is quite enough, don't mind him, he tends to be an idiot," said Mary, as she elbowed Dougal in the ribs.

"Oh, Mary, my love, you wound me," he said with a pout. He sat down next to her, leaning against the tree. "Now, what was it you two were talking to avidly about?"

"As if you weren't listening, we were talking about this guy Hermione bumped into," she told him.

"Oh? What's he look like? Maybe I can recognize him." So Hermione described the guy she had bumped into. "Sounds like my newly acquired fried from Hogwarts, Draco. He's on his way over here now, he had to go put away some supplies he bought while I showed him Salem."

"Draco? As in _Draco Malfoy_?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why, yes, you know him?"

"That's one way of putting it," Hermione said. "Let's just say that we have never gotten along, constantly being called a mudblood for six years by a person doesn't make you like them very much."

"Oh, well, maybe you can reconcile your differences, being in a new place with new people can change things," said Mary. "At least be civil, as he'll be sitting with us at diner."

"I will be if he is," Hermione said. " But I've always known him to be incredibly rude."

"That's all we ask," said Mary. "After all, you don't want your first night here to be horrible."

"Mary, there you are! We are going to sit together, right?" said a girl, walking toward them with a rather large group.

"Of course we are, sis," Mary said, exasperated. "Hermione, meet my sisters, Fiona," she gestured to a blond the same height as herself, "Aislinn," gesturing to a redhead, " and Shaina," she said, gesturing to a light brunette. "Then of course, there are Dougal's brothers, Andrew, Finlay, and Kenneth," she said gesturing to a group of tall dark haired guys.

"Think there are enough of you? How did each of your mom's have four at a time? I seriously pity them. I mean really, ouch," Hermione said, wincing at the thought. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Granger? What are you doing here? And without your protectors?" said an extremely familiar voice. Draco Malfoy had arrived.

"Draco, I promised Dougal I would be civil, please, do try to do the same, I wouldn't want to ruin their dinner by hexing you in to oblivion. I also don't want my own dinner ruined, by hearing someone call me names all through it." She turned away from him, talking to Mary, and her sisters.

A bell clanged, announcing the beginning of dinner. As the students filed in, Hermione and her new friends moved toward the far end, where they pushed the tables together till they had enough room for all of the siblings and their "charges". Once they were seated plates and silverware appeared. "Good evening all," a voice boomed. "Welcome to all of our new international students, we at SWI sincerely wish you a good summer here. Thank you to all of the SWI students who decided to come over the summer. Now without further ado, let's eat!"

The food appeared in the middle of the table, hamburgers and hotdogs, salads, chips, fries, fried chicken, rolls, rice, nachos, and taco makings. As everyone spooned food on to their plates, Hermione noticed that Draco was sitting next to her, _How had that happened?_ She noticed that Mary was sitting on the other side of him next to Dougal. _Oh she's gonna get it_.

"Could you pass me the chips, please?" Draco asked.

"Ok. Here you are," Hermione said, passing them to him. "Thank you for being civil. You know, Mary thinks that, since we're in a new place, with new people, we can make a new start together."

"Interesting." He leaned forward, putting the chips in front of her. Hermione noticed a bruise on his shoulder. "That's a nasty bruise, how'd you get it?"

"My father felt that since I'm going to be here for the summer, I needed to have something to remember him by, so that I wouldn't misbehave and ruin the family name."Draco turned away, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't know.."she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"How could you? No one knows, other than my family and now you, I don't even know why I told you. At Hogwarts I have to act how he wants me to, because all of my "friends" will tell him if I don't. I don't even like them, they are acceptable, because they are pureblooded and rich, that doesn't mean I like them," Draco told Hermione.

"Well, it's nice to know that you aren't an asshole by choice. So why don't we try being friends and see if Mary is right?"


	3. Chapter 3

HI, sorry for the delay in updating, school stuff needed doing.

Disclaimer: IF ONLY.

* * *

Recap:

"How could you? No one knows, other than my family and now you, I don't even know why I told you. At Hogwarts I have to act how he wants me to, because all of my "friends" will tell him if I don't. I don't even like them, they are acceptable, because they are pureblooded and rich, that doesn't mean I like them," Draco told Hermione.

"Well, it's nice to know that you aren't an asshole by choice. So why don't we try being friends and see if Mary is right?"

* * *

"If you're willing, I'm willing, I mean, you're the only person here from Hog warts other than me, so we might as well stick together." Hermione said. She looked at Draco as she pulled apart a piece of fried chicken.

"Sure, and, seeing as how Mary and Dougal are seeing each other it will make this summer a lot more fun."

" Great, by the way, where is your dorm room?" she asked.

"Want more than friendship do we?" he asked, teasing her.

"NO," she said with a blush. "Of course not. It's just, if I want to get away from the lovebirds, I need to know where I can go if I don't want to be alone. I mean, yeah, I like to study, but I don't like studying so much that I don't want to spend time with other people, once in a while."

"Room 329, just knock, if I'm in I'll answer, if I don't answer I'm not in, or I'm asleep. Dougal mentioned that there is a Coyote Run concert in one of the local restaurants tonight, do you want to go with me?" Draco asked cautiously, Coyote Run was a muggle band, and he thought that, since there were a lot of differing types of muggle music, Hermione wouldn't be interested.

"You want me to go with you? Like a date?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco, trying to gauge his expression.

"No, I mean it can be if you want it to be, I just don't like going to concerts alone, if you don't want to go, it's ok." His eyes were downcast, his shoulders slumped.

"Yes, I'd like to go, I have a Coyote Run CD. This is the muggle band Coyote Run; we're talking about, right? I mean that's not what I would expect you to listen to."

"My father doesn't know that I listen to muggle music, if he did, I wouldn't be here," he told her. "If he knew, by now I would be in St. Mungo's, Crucioed to the point where my thought were in comprehensible."

"Oh. anyway I will go with you to the concert, do you know where it is and how much it costs to get in?"

"Yes, and yes, again Dougal told me, he and Mary are going so getting there will be no problem, and I had some of my money changed in to muggle money when I got here, just in case. I'll pay for you to get in and any thing you want there, since I asked you to come, if that's ok."

"Ok, what time do we leave for it?" Hermione asked, she wanted to change in to one of the flowy bohemian skirts; it would be colder after dark.

"The concert starts at eight, it's six-thirty, now, and according to Dougal, it take 15-30 min. to walk there, so we're leaving at 7:30. That leaves an hour in between."

"Good, I'd like to change in to some thing more comfortable for night time, before we leave." Hermione had eaten all she wanted so she set her plate in the center of the table along with her silverware.

"Getting dressed up for me, are you? I didn't realize you cared about poor little me," Draco teased her.

"No, and you are neither poor or little, so stop exaggerating. Why would I want to dress up for you, anyways?"

"That's so mean, you wouldn't want to get dressed up for me, I'm crushed," Draco complained with a sad frown.

"Yeah right, so I bruised your ego a little, I assure you, it will heal in no time. I'll meet you in the lobby of our dorm building at 7:30," Hermione said, getting up, and leaving with Mary and her sisters to get ready.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, this just seemed like a good place to stop, the concert will be in the next chapter. Thaks for reading, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.

* * *

Recap:

"No, and you are neither poor nor little, so stop exaggerating. Why would I want to dress up for you, anyways?"

"That's so mean, you wouldn't want to get dressed up for me, I'm crushed," Draco complained with a sad frown.

"Yeah right, so I bruised your ego a little, I assure you, it will heal in no time. I'll meet you in the lobby of our dorm building at 7:30," Hermione said, getting up, and leaving with Mary and her sisters to get ready.

* * *

It was nearly 7:30 and Draco, Dougal, Andrew, Finlay, and Kenneth had been waiting for the girls for nearly 20 minutes. "My God are they ready yet? They're taking forever!"

"By now you should know that girls always take a long time getting ready," Andrew said. "You might as well sit back and relax, it'll be a while."

"You know, Fiona, I don't think the guys really want to go to this concert, I mean look at them, they're all relaxing, laying back on the couches," they heard Hermione say. They all turned, and looked at her standing with the other girls; they were all wearing tank tops, and long, flowy skirts. "Are you ready, or do we have to wait for you."

"We're ready, let's get going, we don't want to be late," Finlay said, getting up and opening the door for the girls.

The restaurant that the concert was in looked like a dive, but when they got inside it wasn't so bad. There was a bar and a bunch of tables with candles on them and a stage at the back. The band was all set up, so the teens rushed to get some tables along one wall where there was a bench for seating and they could easily push the tables together. Dougal and Andrew went up to the bar to get drinks and the girls went to the bathroom before the show started.

"So, Draco, what do you think of Salem so far?" Ken asked. Dougal and Andrew were getting back with the drinks, so his response was delayed.

"It's great so far, better than Hogwarts in that the students are allowed to go about the town when they want to. Plus my father has less control over me here, all of his friends kids, my "friends" aren't here to rat me out," Draco told him. He got up so that Hermione could get in her seat.

A waitress came and asked them if they would like any thing to eat. "Ummm… I think I want some nachos, what about you guys?" Shaina said.

"I want nachos too, I'll share them with you," Hermione told her. "Why don't you and Ken switch places so that you're across from me?"

"I'd like some curly fries please," asked Fiona. "I think we should also have some potato skins, and a tumbleweed."

"A tumbleweed? What's that?" Hermione asked, when the waitress left to fill the order.

"It's an onion that has been dipped in batter and fried so that it looks sort of like a flower, it's all opened up, and they have a great dipping sauce. I have one almost every time I come here." The band started playing and the first song was one of Hermione's favorites, "Mairi Mac's mother's makin' Mairi Mac marry me, my mother's makin' me marry Mairi Mac, We'll all be merry when Mairi's takin' care o' me, we'll all be merry when I marry Mairi Mac…." She leaned back, listening to the music, not realizing that she was leaning back in to Draco till the waitress came with their food and she had to sit up. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lean on you like that."

"It's ok, I don't mind," Draco replied. "It's not like you're Pansy, then I would mind."

"Oh, that's nice, so I could have been anyone as long as I wasn't Pansy?" she asked, getting

"No, that's not what I meant, I prefer you to just about any girl, and Pansy was just the first on my list of girls that I don't like." Draco watched Andrew pull off some of the tumble weed and eat it like a French fry. When he copied the motion, he was surprised to find that the onion tasted nothing like any onion he had tasted before.

"So, is it good?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, delicious," Draco told her. _Just like I'm sure you would be._

A few moments after they started eating Hermione turned to watch the band while she ate, and she started leaning back against Draco again. He turned slightly so that he could watch the band as well. By the time the concert was over it was 11:00 and Hermione had fallen asleep lying back on Draco's chest. Luckily, she wasn't the only one; the other girls were either asleep or close to it. "Draco, this bar is owned by a witch, if you go behind it, there is a safe apparation point, I'll give you the coordinates for the dorms, there is a spot on the roof that can be apparated to. That way, we don't have to wake the girls." The group went around the back of the bar with Draco carrying Hermione, Dougal carrying Marry, Ken carrying Shaina, leaving Fiona and Aislinn being the only ones still awake, and they were nearly asleep on their feet. When they got back to the dorms Draco took out his wand and unlocked Hermione's door. After opening the door he laid Hermione on her bed and took off her shoes. As he went to leave he heard Hermione cry out, "NO! Stop, please don't, that's my mum, please, she has nothing to do with this, stop please!"

* * *

What's she dreaming about? NO one knows. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry about taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: Don't I just wish.

* * *

Recap: 

When they got back to the dorms Draco took out his wand and unlocked Hermione's door. After opening the door he laid Hermione on her bed and took off her shoes. As he went to leave he heard Hermione cry out, "NO! Stop, please don't, that's my mum, please, she has nothing to do with this, stop please!"

* * *

Draco went back to Hermione's bed, sitting on it and reaching for her. "Hermione, calm down, it's ok," he said rubbing her back, as Hermione woke up. 

"Oh, Draco, it was so horrible, why would they do that?"she asked, clinging to him.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Why would who do what?" he asked her, then realizing what she was talking about. "Hermione, you were dreaming, whatever it was it was just a dream."

"But it was so real... I've got to call my mum, make sure she's alright!"She rushed to the telephone, dialing the number quickly. "Oh, come on pick up, pick up!

Oh damn! I got the answering machine! Bloody hell!!" She hung up the phone. "Where could they be? What time is it at home? Maybe they went to work."

"Hermione, it's 5 in the morning in England, they'll be asleep," Draco said putting his arm around her. They'll be alright, trust me, just try again later, okay?"

"Alright, but can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now," Hermione said.

"Sure," Draco grabbed his wand and changed hi clothes so that he was in a pair of silk sleep pants. Hermione got back in bed, and patted the spot next to her, Draco laid down next to her.

"Okay lets go to sleep, Draco said, Hermione curled up against his side.

* * *

Later on the fire flared in the grate and a wizard stepped through. Professor Snape looked at the teens sleeping in the bed, they looked so peaceful, unfortunately they would not be like this for long. "Excuse me, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you need to wake up." 

He saw Draco's eyes open, and Draco carefully sat up higher in the bed, so as not to wake Hermione. "What is it Professor? Why are you here?"

"If you would wake her please, I have some bad news." Draco shook Hermione lightly, "Wake up, Mione." She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Draco, she smiled. "We have company, 'Mione."

She sat up, and looking around, spotted Professor Snape. "Professor, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"Miss Granger, I have some unfortunate news, Voldemort has captured your parents. Professor Dumbledore sent me to bring you to head quarters.."

"What? But, I just saw them yesterday, how could this happen?," she said, crying, Draco put his arm around her shoulder. "Why? Why them? They don't have anything to do with him!"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, the people we are fighting against in this war do not see the lines that we do, they know that by taking your parents they will get to you, and therefore to Mr. Potter, and the rest of the Order."

"You mean they're fucking fighting dirty,"she said, burying her face in Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her holding her close, as he shared a glance with Professor Snape. They both knew what was probably happening to Hermione's parents, but they weren't going to say it, because they didn't want her to be more upset then she already was.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I gain any money from this story.

* * *

Recap:

"Miss Granger, I have some unfortunate news, Voldemort has captured your parents. Professor Dumbledore sent me to bring you to head quarters.."

"What? But, I just saw them yesterday, how could this happen?," she said, crying, Draco put his arm around her shoulder. "Why? Why them? They don't have anything to do with him!"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, the people we are fighting against in this war do not see the lines that we do, they know that by taking your parents they will get to you, and therefore to Mr. Potter, and the rest of the Order."

"You mean they're fucking fighting dirty,"she said, burying her face in Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her holding her close, as he shared a glance with Professor Snape. They both knew what was probably happening to Hermione's parents, but they weren't going to say it, because they didn't want her to be more upset then she already was.

* * *

Chapter Six

"I can't believe it! How could Voldemort have my parents? I thought the Order was protecting them?! What happened?"Hermione yelled at Professor Snape, advancing on him. "Why weren't they safe? I thought Dumbledore said they would be safe!" She fell to the floor, sobbing. Draco ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, "Why, Draco, why my parents? They've never done anyone any harm!"

"Miss Granger, Hermione, you know that Voldemort and his followers don't care about that, to them if you are not pure then, you do not deserve to live. It's the same as the Jews in Germany, Voldemort blames the problems of the world on the muggles and the muggleborns in our society, therefore his followers, the more fanatical ones, mind you, believe that if the rid the world of those people then they will not face the same problem that they face now," Professor Snape told her, trying to get her to see logic.

Draco looked at him over Hermione's head, " Not helping! Hermione," he said in a soothing voice. "Calm down, hysterics will not help us get your parents back, and they most certainly won't help defeat Voldemort, and you know that. We need you to be calm, so that you can help us get your parents back, you need to help us plan a way to ge them back before the Death Eaters do irreparable harm to them, you don't want them to be like Longbottoms parents, do you?"

There was a knock on te door, "Hermione, are you ok?". It was Fiona, Mary's sister. Snape looked at Draco, "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes, professor, they are our friends here," Snape opened the door, and the four sisters rushed in, their boyfriends following them. They circled around Draco and Hermione, asking what the problem was, when Draco told them, the girls understanding, took over calming Hermione down from Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said in a hushed voice, " we need to get to Headquarters, I was sent here not only to inform Miss Granger of these unfortunate events, but to bring her to our base."

"Well, Professor, then you'll have to take everyone here, these people have as much at stake as anyone, and the know spells and tricks that we don't," Draco informed him.

"Then, get them all ready, we need to get going, get her calmed down enough to travel." Once Hermione was calmed down the group flooed to 12 Grimauld Place, London, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

They arrived in ones and twos, in the kitchen fireplace, startling Molly Weasley, who had been making tea for those who were planning the rescue. She immediately pulled out her wand, nott knowing that these teens were of importance. "Who are you? Why did you come here?"

"Madame, we are students from the Salem Witches Institute, my name is Mary Brenna O'Donnell, these are my sisters, Shaina, Fiona and Aislinn, the boys are Dougal McGowan, and his brothers, Andrew, Finlay and Kenneth, we are friends of Draco's and Hermione's." Suddenly the fireplace billowed ashes and soot everywhere, and out came Professor Snape and Draco and Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing with a Malfoy!? Don't you know what his father has done! Why would you even talk to him!?"

As sad and worried as she was, she still answered in a dignified manner, having managed to regain her composure. "Mrs. Weasley, I do not believe that the sins of the father or mother carry on to the child, that is why I can stand to be this close to Draco."

"I agree, Miss Granger," they all looked toward the door, there stood Professor Dumbledore. "I see you have brought us some americans to aid us in our quest, come, we were in the process of planning this rescue and need any in put from Mr. Malfoy and Severus that we can get."He led them to the main meeting room of the Order, there Hermone saw Harry, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Professor McGonagal, and Professor Snape.

"Albus, who are these teens?"asked Professor McGonagal. The rest ofthe mmbers of the Order present echoed her question.

"Professor McGonagal, these are some of my friends from SWI, Mary, Fiona, Shaina and Aislinn O'Donnell, and Dougal, Andrew, Finlay and Kenneth McGowan, and of course you all should know Draco Malfoy," Hermione told her.

"Mione, why is Malfoy with you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, he is here, because he has decided not to follow his father, and wants to help our cause. I expect that you will treat him with respect, as turning against one's family is not an easy thing to do," Professor Dumbledore told the group. Harry and Ron started to say something, but were interrupted when Mary said, "Now that the introductions have been made, don't you all think that we had best start planning how we are going to rescue Hermione's parents, rather than arguing about who is in the room?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

* * *

Recap: 

"Albus, who are these teens?"asked Professor McGonagal. The rest of the members of the Order present echoed her question.

"Professor McGonagal, these are some of my friends from SWI, Mary, Fiona,Shaina and Aislinn O'Donnell, and Dougal, Andrew, Finlay and Kenneth McGowan, and of course you all should know Draco Malfoy," Hermione told her.

"Mione, why is Malfoy with you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, he is here, because he has decided not to follow his father, and wants to help our cause. I expect that you will treat him with respect, as turning against one's family is not an easy thing to do," Professor Dumbledore told the group. Harry and Ron started to say something, but were interrupted when Mary said, "Now that the introductions have been made, don't you all think that we had best start planning how we are going to rescue Hermione's parents, rather than arguing about who is in the room?"

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Having planned their next step in order to rescue Hermione's parents, Snape left to go do some research for the best potion to use. Harry and Ron went to their room, and Hermone and her friends from SWI relaxed in the study.

"Well, that went well." Hermione sat down on the floor in front of the fire.

"Jee, do ya think they like me?"Mary asked sarcastically. "Those two were glaring at us the whole time, its like they don't think you should have any friends that they don't know and approve of."

"I noticed. The thing is though, they don't really pay attention to me that much unless they need help on some thing. They didn't really pay attention during the discussion, I doubt they know what our plan is so far."

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you guys want anything?"Fiona asked.

"Yea, lemonade would be great."said Shaina.

"Sweet Tea if they have it,"said Mary. "What about you 'Mione?"

"Lemonade, please."The others called out what they wanted.

"Ok so that's a pitcher of lemonade, a pitcher of Sweet tea and ten cups. Got it,"Fiona said, going to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen she ran in to a girl with bright red hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was going to get us something to drink, by the way, I'm FionaO'Donnell."

"Ginny Weasley, you must be one of 'Mione's friends from SWI, Mum told me you came with her. Do you want some help?" she said.

"Yea, that would be great if you could get 11 glasses, I'll make the lemonade and sweet tea," Fiona said, heating the water for the tea on the stove. Then she made the lemonade while it heated. While the tea was steeping she got a bowl of ice. "OK," she said, once the tea was done. "Lets go." With Ginny to help it was a relatively easy job to bring the drinks to the study.

"Ok, guys here are the glasses, there's ice in this bowl, and Ginny's got the drinks." Fiona said when she came in the room. Ginny walked through the door with the pitchers and Hermione got up to hug her. "How are you Ginny?"

"I'm good, what drink did you want? Lemonade?" Ginny asked, pouring her a glass of lemonade. Then she put the pitchers on the table beside the couch. "The rest of you can pour your own as you have hands."

Once everyone had a drink Dougal said, "Here's to a long life and a merry one, a quick death and an easy one, a pretty girl and an honest one, and a cold pint and another one." Everyone clinked their glasses, and took a sip.

"Ok everyone, since you haven't met Ginny yet, this is one of my best friends, and Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is Fiona.."

"We've met," Fiona interrupted. "Remember, she helped me with the drinks."

"Right, well then this is Mary, Shaina and Aislinn O'Donnell, they're Fiona's sisters. And Dougal, Finlay, Kenneth, and Andrew MacGowan. Of course you already know Draco." Hermione said.

"Hi Malfoy."Ginny said. "And before you ask, Mum told me he was here."

"Ah, I see, explains why you're not pissed I'm here. Hello Weasley." Draco returned. "How has your summer been?"

"Good, other than having to deal with Ron, yours?"

"Good-" The door burst open, cutting Draco off.

"Ginny get over here!!! You know better than to talk to that son of a Death Eater!

Hermione, you too!" Ron yelled. At this Hermione and Ginny stood along with the others. Ginny moved closer to Draco. Hermione noticed that her new friends were very tense, not wanting her friends to fight, she tried to get rid of Harry and Ron.

"Ron, Harry, I suggest you leave, I'll come talk to you in a moment, but I refuse to be bossed around by you, you can't tell me who I can be friends with!" Hermione took a step forward as she yelled at the boys. "You Barely pay attention to what i say most of the time, because, unlike you, I actually read! I don't want to talk about Quidditch!I want to talk about something that matters! Like politics, or science, something that can change the world!"

"Hermione, you're hanging around with DRACO MALFOY! He has been making fun of you the whole time you've been in school! His father tried to kill you, Malfoy was the lead on the inquisitorial squad and got you and our friends at Hogwarts in trouble all the time! And now you're friends with him!? What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?"Ron was starting to turn red in the face, not just his ears.

"What's wrong with me? I'm actually having fun! I've been enjoying my time in America! And, I know how to forgive, something you are obviously too thick to understand!" Hermione's eyes were starting to well up with tears, so she turned away from them, right into Draco, and buried her face in his chest.


End file.
